Saiyan Heritage
by MiraiMoon
Summary: Another a/u, t/p fic. Please read!!


PLEASE READ THIS OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THE STORY!  
This is an a/u ficcy. The Son family's lifestyle are like the Briefs and the Brief Family's lifestyle are like the Sons. Except they don't know each other. The Son family lives in Earth and the Briefs live in Vegeta-sei. This is a t/p fic. Bulma is full saiyan ok. Trunks is 29 and Pan is 25. Ok if it's a weird title no worries, I just came up with it real fast.  
  
  
Saiyan Heritage:  
*Vegeta-Sei*  
"Trunks time to take a trip to Earth!," Bra yelled.  
"Ugh.....Leave me alone why don't you go by yourself!" Trunks answered back.  
"Yeah? Well do you want a serious beating?" Bra asked.  
"Whatever. Come on let's go,"Trunks said. another boring trip. Trunks thought.   
  
*Earth*  
My first day at this job and I'm bored out of my mind! I never knew this job would be so boring. I've always been looking forward to being president of CC. I'll just go to the beach. Much better than sitting here signing papers til my hand gets numb. I opened the window and flew out. I love flying. I finally got there. I expected no one to be here but there seemed to be a man. Lavender hair, very muscular. He seemed so depressed. I went to sit beside him.   
"What do you want?" he asked. He seemed mad. Maybe it wasn't a good idea.  
"I came here to think. You?" I answered.  
"Wait," he said. His face was toward the ocean.  
"Wait for what?"I asked again. I think I'm asking to much questions.  
"Someone."  
"Like who?"  
"My sister. She came here to-----"  
"To what?"  
"Never mind you probably won't understand."  
"I will." He finally turned to me. He scanned my body.   
"I've seen you before. Earth......Capsule Corps.?"  
"Yeah. I'm president first day at the job. It's boring as hell there."  
"Oh."  
"Ok."  
"I saw you flying. Do you come from another planet? Earthlings don't fly."  
"Well my grandpa Goku is saiyan and my dad is half saiyan and I'm 1/4 saiyan so yeah I guess."  
"Saiyan?"  
"Yup!"  
"I'm saiyan too. Full."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah."  
"So you brought your sister here from........What's the name of your planet?"  
"Vegeta-Sei."  
"Ok. You're waiting for you sister to get back from doing whatever then you'll head back to Vegeta-Sei with her?"  
"Yeah."  
"I wanna visit that planet someday."  
"You wanna visit it now?"  
"Uhh....alright." He stood up and motioned me to follow him. I stood up and followed him. 10 minutes later we finally got to his spaceship.  
"Get in," He commanded.  
"Never mind. I think I'll pass. I have to get back to work," I said.  
"Alright." I quickly blasted off as fast as I can. I heard him whisper Panny. Which was weird. I got in my office. I quickly sat down. Knock. Knock.  
"Pan it's your dad here," My dad said. I looked at myself. I wasn't in my work clothes. I quickly ran into the bathroom (Pan has her own bathroom in her office).  
"I'm in the bathroom," I yelled.  
"Alright I'll come back," I heard him say. I quickly changed into my suit before he came back. I sat thinking like I always do. That guy on the beach was different. Very odd. I can't believe he was saiyan. My grandpa told me about them. They loved to fight. He also said they were very strong. I remembered I was so excited that I was a saiyan. My grandpa started training me ,but my dad said I shouldn't fight. He said it was very un-ladylike. But I wasn't a lady yet. My god I was only 8 then. I haven't fought for 11 years. Maybe that dude can train me. I decided I will go to Vegeta-sei. My grandpa told me exactly where it was.  
  
*2 Days Later in Vegeta-Sei*  
We had beaches at Vegeta-Sei. I never knew that until Bra told me. I headed for the closest beach. I thought it would be peaceful like the ones on Earth ,but it wasn't. It was very rough. There was trash everywhere. I saw some people. They were beating up each other. I saw blood everywhere. This place was nothing like Earth. This beach was really most likely to be in Vegeta-Sei. It was disgusting. The ocean was red and green. Full of trash and blood. It wasn't blue and clean like the ones on Earth. It was just...eh. What saiyans can do these days. They have no respect at all. I stood there looking at the disgusting beach. I started feeling a stoong wind. I looked above and I saw a red car(like the cars in DBZ) in the air.It landed right in front of me. Out came a beautiful lady.Raven-hair, Dark blue eyes and a very curvy body. It was......Pan?  
"Hi! Remember me???"  
  
  
  
Well that's it. Sorry if its short. My fics are always short aren't they?????  
  



End file.
